


Very cliche story about Max Green and Ronnie Radke

by xcarmenchaosx



Category: Escape the Fate (Band), Falling in Reverse, Violent New Breed (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarmenchaosx/pseuds/xcarmenchaosx
Summary: Max works at got topic and Ronnie works at the record store stuff happens they fall in love um yeah
Relationships: Max Green/Ronnie Radke
Kudos: 2





	Very cliche story about Max Green and Ronnie Radke

"Max, we need you in the front!", the boss called out. I got off the crate of t-shirts and went to the front of the store. There were a bunch of people waiting in the check-out line. Most of them were teens with their parents. All of the parents looked miserable as they paid for their kids.

When I was younger, I thought working at Hot Topic was going to be fun, but it's not. All I do is fold clothes and get yelled at by my boss. But, my two best friends, Jacky and Robert work here, so I guess everything is alright.

I went to the back and saw Jacky smoking while Robert was talking on the phone.

I tapped Jacky on the shoulder. "What if the boss catches you?", I asked. There's no way we're getting in trouble.

He just shrugged. "I don't care."

I shook my head and sat down on one of the crates. "When is lunch?", I groaned. "I'm starving!"

"Max, shut up, I'm on the phone!", Robert said, obviously annoyed.

Yup, these are my friends.

I checked the time: 11:30. "Yes, lunch break!", I exclaimed.

Jacky smushed his cigarette and grabbed his wallet. We left Robert behind, since he was talking to someone, and walked to the food court. As always, there were a bunch of people. After I got my food and sat down, a really cute boy with lots of tattoos passed by and I couldn't help but stare.

"Max, it's not polite to stare.", Jacky whispered, causing me to blush and look away. "You think he's cute, right?", he asked.

I shrugged. "Kinda... well, yes."

"You should talk to him.", Jacky suggested.

"No way! I could never!"

He sighed. "Ok, now finish eating, we have to go back soon."

_~~time skip~~ _

"Max, Robert, Jacky, here are your paychecks. All of you can leave early today." the boss said, handing us our checks.

I thanked him and grabbed my belongings. Robert and Jacky left to go home, but I decided to stay and wander around the mall, hoping to find the cute boy from the food court. I ended up in the record store and decided to look at what they had.

"Are you looking for anything specific?", a voice asked.

I looked up and saw the cute boy from the food court.

"Um, no, not really.", I answered nervously. Shit, what do I say now? "I like your tattoos.", I said, this time my voice a bit steady.

He smiled. "Thanks, I like yours too. By the way, my name's Ronnie."

Ronnie, it suits him.

"My name's Max."

"So, do you work at the mall?", Ronnie questioned.

I nodded. "I work at Hot Topic."

"Oh, cool. It must be fun."

I scoffed. "Nope. All you do is fold shirts and help a bunch of teenagers."

We talked for a bit before exchanging numbers.

I think I just made a new friend. (A very cute one too.)

a/n hehe this is unedited this is hella cliche i got this idea from a plot generator and changed some of it cuz it wouldve been even more cliche idk i might make this a real story but... yeah its crackhead hours and i need sleep k byee

**EDITED A/N HI IT'S ME AGAIN SO YEAH I USED A PLOT GENERATOR AND IT GIVES YOU SOME TRASHY PLOT SO I CHANGED IT A BIT CUZ IT WOULD'VE BEEN SUPER CLICHE SO YEAH I'M SO SORRY IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS IDK IF IMMA CONTINUE THIS LOL UM YEAH HERE'S THE LINK TO THE PLOT GENERATOR[www.plot-generator.org.uk/create.php?type=1](https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/create.php?type=1) HEHE IT SUCKS K BYEE😘**


End file.
